The present invention relates generally to the field of mobile device sensors and remote storage, and more particularly to managing information storage based on mobile device damage detection.
Current communication devices, such as mobile phones, laptops, and or tablets, are tools utilized by individuals to capture and store information. This information can be very sentimental or extremely important work documents. The broadening scope of mobile device capability has led individuals to rely heavily on mobile devices for everyday use whether it is for communication, photographs, video recording, creating documents, editing documents, storing documents, etc. Reliance on mobile devices for everyday social, personal, and work life has resulted in a potential risk for an individual to lose their data when the mobile device is damaged.